pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Moisodes (Movie/Episodes)
This is a list of all the episodes of the Punch Time Exploders series. Season 0 (Prologue) You might be asking yourself, "Why is there a Season 0?" Well, that's because this season is a prologue to what happens in this series. And it all leads up to the big team-up to form what will soon be... the Punch Time Exploders. #Episode 1: Bernadette and The Powerpuff Girls Movie #Episode 2: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix #Episode 3: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens #Episode 4: Bernadette's House of Bloo's #Episode 5: PTE: Operation V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. #Episode 6: Bernadette's Ego Trip #Episode 7: Bernadette, Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure #Episode 8: Bernadette Meets Ben 10: Alien Swarm #Episode 9: Bernadette and the Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo #Episode 10: PTE: Operation Z.E.R.O. #Episode 11: Bernadette's Grim Adventures of the KND #Episode 12: Bernadette and Clarence's Stormy Sleepover #Episode 13: Bernadette and Steven Universe Save the Light #Episode 14: Bernadette Enters The Amazing World of Gumball #Episode 15: Adventure Time with Bernadette: Stakes #Episode 16: Bernadette's Regular Show #Episode 17: Bernadette and the Return of Aunt Grandma #Episode 18: Bernadette Goes to Treasure Planet (Prologue Special/Peace Offering to Scroopfan) #Episode 19: Punch Time Explosion BW (Season Finale) Season 1 From the first time they worked together to the day they met up with Spyro the Dragon, reunited the Skylanders, and won the Great Video Game War, the Punch Time Exploders finally begin their adventures together, and they may recruit even more members along the way. Part 1 #Episode 1: Punch Time Exploders Meet Oliver and Company #Episode 2: Punch Time Exploders Meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Episode 3: Punch Time Exploders Meet Cinderella #Episode 4: Punch Time Exploders Meet Sleeping Beauty #Episode 5: Punch Time Exploders: The Land Before Time #Episode 6: Bernadette's Ducktales: Woo-oo! #Episode 7: Punch Time Exploders: Sword in the Stone #Episode 8: Punch Time Exploders Meet Lilo and Stitch #Episode 9: Punch Time Exploders Meet Shrek #Episode 10: Punch Time Exploders: Friendship is Magic #Episode 11: Punch Time Exploders Meet Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Episode 12: Punch Time Exploders vs. Wreck-It Ralph #Episode 13: Punch Time Exploders meet The Lorax #Episode 14: Punch Time Exploders: Mewtwo Strikes Back #Episode 15: Punch Time Exploders Enter Zootopia #Episode 16: Punch Time Exploders in The Jungle Book #Episode 17: Punch Time Exploders Get Lost in Madagascar #Episode 18: Punch Time Exploders in the Ice Age #Episode 19: Punch Time Exploders: Ariel's Beginning #Episode 20: Punch Time Exploders Meet Moana #Episode 21: Punch Time Exploders and the SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Part 2 #Episode 1: Punch Time Exploders in: Cats Don't Dance (Special Guest Appearance by: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot) #Episode 2: Punch Time Exploders in: Wakko's Wish #Episode 3: Punch Time Exploders and Teen Titans GO! To the Movies #Episode 4: Punch Time Exploders and the 101 Dalmatians #Episode 5: Punch Time Exploders join Alice in Wonderland #Episode 6: Punch Time Exploders meet Robin Hood #Episode 7: Punch Time Exploders meet Tarzan #Episode 8: Punch Time Exploders meet Aladdin #Episode 9: Punch Time Exploders meet Pinocchio #Episode 10: Punch Time Exploders meet The Little Mermaid #Episode 11: Punch Time Exploders meet Peter Pan #Episode 12: Punch Time Exploders: Beauty and the Beast #Episode 13: Punch Time Exploders meet Hercules #Episode 14: The Punch Time Exploders' Nightmare Before Christmas #Episode 15: The Punch Time Exploders Board Noah's Ark (Season Pre-Finale) #Episode 16: Punch Time Exploders: Quest for Camelot (Season Finale) Future Episodes Kingdom Hearts Arc *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Mulan *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders of the Caribbean **The Curse of the Black Pearl **Dead Man's Chest **At World's End **On Stranger Tides **Dead Men Tell No Tales *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders and the Return of Jafar *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet The Lion King *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Tron *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Fantasia *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders Get Tangled *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders meet Big Hero 6 *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Toy Story *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Monsters, Inc. *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Frozen *Episode ???: Punch Time Exploders: Oogie's Revenge Land Before Time Arc *Episode ???: The Great Valley Adventure *Episode ???: The Time of the Great Giving *Episode ???: Journey Through the Mists *Episode ???: The Mysterious Island *Episode ???: The Secret of Saurus Rock *Episode ???: The Stone of Cold Fire *Episode ???: The Big Freeze *Episode ???: Journey to Big Water *Episode ???: The Great Longneck Migration *Episode ???: Invasion of the Tinysauruses *Episode ???: The Great Day of the Flyers *Episode ???: The Wisdom of Friends *Episode ???: Journey of the Brave Holiday Specials *Bernadette's Fight Before Christmas Category:Episodes